


Am I Insane? ( Discontinued Temporarily )

by MasterOfJudgement



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara/Frisk - Freeform, Death, F/M, Female Chara, Genocide, Male Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfJudgement/pseuds/MasterOfJudgement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Frisk had ever wanted to do was survive, to live. He was human, he had that right, didn't he? Frisk's life took an unexpected turn when he fell down Mt.Ebott. Now has a partner! Who's also a ghost, and Frisk may or may not have a crush on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Frisk P.O.V:

In my life I just wanted to live, that was it I didn't have some great ambition or goal I wanted to achieve, all I wanted was to live.I grew up in a very poor city, where if you wanted dinner, chances are you were going to have to steal it. I was an orphan, I went wherever I wanted to in the city and I survived, that was it.

Law enforcement was so bad that you could kill a man and not one person would care, which I have to admit I've killed a lot of people in my life, only people who attacked me first though. So one day I was out foraging, just trying to find food when all of a sudden I tripped on a root! I just expected to eat shit, however as I was bracing myself for the impact, I was suprised to find that it never came. When I opened my eyes I found that I was falling from an insane height. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was also screaming like a mad man. As I fell I saw the incoming ground I braced for impact yet again, but it was unnecessary, the second I hit the ground everything went black.

I woke up in an unfamiliar patch of golden flowers, strangely enough I felt none of the pain I expected.

As I was gathering my thoughts as well as wondering why the hell there was a five kilometer drop in the middle of a mountain, I heard something coming my way.

I prepared for confrontation when whatever it was rounded the corner, allowing me to see it was some big slightly humaniod frog creature.

"Uhh... hello ther-" I was quickly cut off by the frog firing some sort of projectile. I dodged it pretty easily but then I was left with a choice. Should I kill or run?

That was when a voice in my head spoke up "It attacked you it's a threat!"

The voice sure as hell wasn't mine, but it was right.

There was a pile of sticks near where I had fallen, I quickly sprinted towards it grabbed one and got ready for an attack.

I rushed toward the frog, wound up and smashed the stick against its head. Judging from the loud crack I heard come from it, I appeared to have broken its skull, the creature then faded into dust.

I was panting hard and it took me a second to register the barely visible girl in front of me, which then proceeded to introduce herself.

"Greetings I am Chara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! So please let me know what you thought about this introduction chapter. I know this is kinda short but I'm typing this on a PS4 so, yeah.  
> Anyways please leave feedback!
> 
> -Master Of Judgement


	2. Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara exposition dump.(What were you expecting?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! This story I wasn't even planning on writing got two kudos and thrity hits within a day! Thank you guys so much, and shoutout to xxlonewolf29, zoltancross and a guest for the favorite! (Yeah I know they're called kudos but it means the same thing.)

Frisk's P.O.V

"Greetings I am Chara."

"Oh, uh hello there...Chara. Are you the voice I just heard in my head?"

"That would be correct."

"Well thanks, I suppose."

"Anytime."

"So why are you, like ninety percent transparent?"

"I'm dead."

"Oh, okay then.

"You're not suprised?"

" I've seen weirder."

"But aren't you wondering why I'm here with you?"

"You can tell me if you want to."

"Well because you killed that Froggit, you gained LOVE."

"How does that work? I killed something and I got love?"

"No, LOVE is an acronym. It stands for level of violence."

"So what? Now I've got level two LOVE?"

"Correct."

"So, what should I do now?"

"Leave this room, continue on."

"Alright then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem rushed, that's because it was. Originally I wasn't going to do this today, but when I saw how well the first chapter was doing, I felt obligated to put something out. Sorry this is probably not as well done as the first chapter I'll try to make better character interaction and dialogue. Anyways as always feedback is appreciated. Bye! 
> 
> -Master Of Judgement


	3. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition and a partnership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get that I put this up on a Saturday, but from now on my schedule will be two chapters a week. One on Mondays and Fridays!
> 
> -Master Of Judgement

Frisk's P.O.V

After giving her a very quick telling of my name, I found myself getting interested in LOVE or L.V, as she explained was the shorter form.

"So, what exactly is L.V?"

"It's like..." she paused before continuing on "L.V is increased when you get enough Execution Points,or as many of the monsters down here call it E.X.P." she thought for a second before saying " Also, L.V stands for Level Of Violence."

"So, what does increasing your L.V do?"

"It makes you stronger, more durable, and have less anxiety."

"Sounds useful."

"It is, depends on if you can kill enough to earn it."

"Well, I'll kill to survive if I have to."

"Keep in mind Frisk, whatever you do, I'll always be there to help you out alright?"

I was confused as to why she seemed to care so much.

"Thanks, but why are you helping me out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Explaining all this stuff to me, pushing me to kill that frog thing, and now offering your help, why?"

"I guess you could say I'm your guardian angel." she struck a pose at a non-existant camera.

"Oh, are you now?" I said kinda amused.

"In all seriousness Frisk, you're the first human I've seen in a hundred years and you can hear me! I'm obviously not gonna want you to die, you're my only possible way of getting a body, so think of it as a mutual partnership, alright?"

"Alright then, we're partners now." I held out my hand

"I can't touch you ya know?"

"I know it's just a gesture."

Chara did her best to make it look like an actual handshake.

"Partners huh?" I thought to myself.

I like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye!
> 
> -Master Of Judgement


	4. A Whimsun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finds a Whimsun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is coming at like 9:40 PM but school is a thing now.  
> (Remember new chapters on Mondays and Fridays!)
> 
> -Master Of Judgement

Frisk's P.O.V

So after striking a sort of deal with my new partner, or"Guardian Angel" as they like to refer to themselves, we started moving, for real this time. So, low and behold I walk five steps and I see a shot coming towards me out of the corner of my eye. In front of me I seea big bug-like creature trying to hit me.

"Chara, what is that?"

"That would be a Whimsun Frisk."

"It looks kinda sad."

"Yeah, they do don't they? Well, what're you gonna do Frisk?"

"Chara, it's either me or them, I need L.V to get stronger."

"Well, I'm not trying to diss you Frisk and I'm sure as hell not trying to judge you or your decisions."

"Well, thanks Chara."

I turned back to the "Whimsun" in front of me. I readied another stick I got from the ground, lifted it up over my head and smashed it straight into the thing's skull. I immediately noticed Chara definitely wasn't lying abot the whole L.V making you stronger thing. With the frog I felt some resistance when I hit it, but here I destroyed it instantly.

"Well done! You got twenty E.X.P!" Chara said enthusiasticly.

"No L.V increase?"

"Nope, sorry. Oh hey, it dropped some gold!"

"Oh yeah, is that the monster currency?" "Yeah." "Alright I'm sure it'll be useful then." After that little ordeal, Chara and I headed into the next room. It looked pretty empty except for the mound of dirt in the center. It looked like something, I don't know belonged there. Ignoring this feeling I continued on with Chara in tow. The room was strangely uneventful but we continued on. We were about to head into the next room when we were greeted by an unfamiliar voice. "Greetings, I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." I turned around and saw a seemingly friendly goat lady. "Hello, my name is Frisk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye!
> 
> -Master Of Judgement


	5. Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is is two days late, and I'm sorry about that. I have to settle into this schedule I've made and with school starting up I had to adjust a bit. Sorry!
> 
> (By the way, yes I'm in school and spending my free time writing a fanfiction, laugh all you want, I won't blame you, I'm Undertale trash)
> 
> -Master Of Judgement

Frisk's P.O.V

I stared at the goat lady in mild suprise and expectancy. I was waiting for her to try and do a sneak attack or something along those lines. She could clearly tell I was on guard because she was obviously trying to be nice. Her act looked genuine but I was definitely not convinced. I looked at Chara to see if she had any advice.

"She's fine Frisk."

I was kinda by how quickly she answered which got me thinking, had Chara known this monster before she died?

"Alright." I mumbled so that "Toriel" wouldn't hear. She seemed to notice I had dropped my guard a bit, seeing as she started questioning me.

"Are you alright? How did you fall down here?"

"I tripped" I said quietly but she heard me just fine.

I actually trust Chara but even so, the first two monsters I've ever seen in my life, BOTH had tried to shoot me, so as far as first impressions go, they're not exactly batting a thousand. She seemed to get I was still a bit cautious, however she seemed relived that I was starting to relax.

"Are you alright though? I can heal you if you're injured."

"No thanks." I said looking her in the eye.

"Well, would you like me to kntroduce you to the ruins?" It was strange, she seemed so weirdly happy, like something amazing had just happened. Then it hit me, all the creatures I've seen so far have tried to kill me, she was lonely wasn't she? I actually felt pity for her, if it was true. I had no family or real friends unless you count Chara but we just met, so I would understand.

"I'd appreciate it thanks." I said, marginally more friendly since the last time I spoke.

"Great! Follow me please."

And so I did. She took me around and taught me the answers to all the sickeningly easy puzzles. The only puzzle that was actually difficult was a spike puzzle but she quite literally walked me through that one. Although even if she did'nt, the spikes were filed down, hell I slammed my hand on one to test it, it was like putting your hand on a dull pencil. To be fair though, that might actually be level two L.V kicking in, I remember Chara did say it makes you more durable.

We kept on walking untill Toriel suddenly came to a stop. I asked her what was wrong, but all she said was "I have to get some things, please stay here for a bit would you?" I nodded and she walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye!
> 
> -Master Of Judgement


	6. A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk makes a very dangerous decision.

Frisk's P.O.V

After Toriel left, I was just there, left with my thoughts. My thoughts were all over the place, on one end I was questioning how trustworthy Toriel really was, then on the other hand I was debating what the best way to get out of here was. There must be a way out, that I'm sure of. I kept wondering if it was best to kill these things, just to survive, or should I just run and hope I don't die? Another part of me thought about Chara, and how she'd react to this sudden change in my moral compass. Yet part of me told me she wouldn't care, and help either way. It was strange, part of me just knew there must be a better way than to kill these creatures.

"Hey, Chara?" I questioned.

"What's up Frisk?"

"I think I'm gonna try to get through here without killing anything else."

It was hard to read Chara's face at the moment, but soon after she settled into a satisfied smile.

"I figured you'd start to think that way, Frisk." She said with an "I told you so!" type of look.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Come on Frisk, the monsters are harmless, that much is obvious."

"Yeah, I suppose so, eh?" Reflecting on my actions I felt really guilty , they were just scared, so they tried to defend themselves.

"Alright then, let's go Chara."

"Didn't Toriel tell you to stay here?"

"The ruins aren't that big, We'll meet up eventually, I just want to explore on my own for a bit."

"Alright." Chara agreed." Let's go then."

As Chara and I started down the hallway, I swore I heard something behind me. I turned to look and for a split second saw something before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Creeped out was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, a certain flower will be making it's appearance soon enough.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Bye!
> 
> -Master Of Judgement


	7. The feeling of being watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets back up with Toriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is by no means back on a regular schedule, I just kinda felt like typing something today, sorry it's short.

\-----Frisk’s P.O.V-----

Chara and I were just walking around the ruins, nothing interesting really happened, excaept for those times I felt I was being watched. After getting fed up with wondering what it could be I just decided to ask Chara.

“Chara?”

“Yeah Frisk?”

“Do you feel that we’re being watched too, or is it just me?”

“No, I feel it too.”

“Do you know who it could be?”

“I have someone in mind, but I can’t be sure.”

Well as ominous as that sounded I don’t really wan’t to figure out who this person is, so I quickened the pace. After A while of walking, we ran into Toriel, being honest she looked kinda mad.

“Hey Toriel.”

“Frisk why didn’t you stay in that room like I told you too?”

“I figured we’d run into each other eventually and I wanted to explore the ruins a bit more.”

“Fine but… Ah! I know here!”

She reached into her pocket looking for something.

“Here’s a cellphone, so next time, if you wan’t to go exploring against my will, at least call me and warn me before hand alright?”

“Okay. Thanks Toriel! So where are we going?”

“To my house! It’s just a little down the this path.”

“Alright, let’s go then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye!
> 
> -Master Of Judgement


	8. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life

So uh... hey there! I suppose it's been a decade and a half since I've updated this.

Well I'm going to discontinue this story 'till further notice. I'm sorry about the fact that I keep pulling this shit, but I dom't know. As many of you could've guessed I've lost all motivation to write this story. Please understand that, it's not that I don't care about my readers, belive me I feel like shit about this. There's so much I wanted to write here but I can't seem to do it. On a side note I have a previously discontinued charisk story on Wattpad that I wan't to start up again. My account name's the same and the story's called "The Solution" so feel free to check that out. Again, I'm sorry.

Bye!

-Master Of Judgement


End file.
